Retos
by PurpleWriter95
Summary: Me vino la idea después de ver la escena de la pedida de mano de Hook en el 6x13 y ¿que decir?¡Solo que soy SQ al 100%! No sabría como resumir demasiado bien este One-Shot así que si os llama la atención tendréis que adentraros a la aventura. Tan solo salen Emma y Regina, vale que hay algún que otro personaje más por ahí, pero tan solo trata de ellas dos. ¡Larga vida al SwanQueen!


**¡Hola a todos, gracias por leerme! Este fic es tan solo un One Shot ya que he visto que funciono mejor así. Hasta ahora todo lo que he publicado lo he dejado a medias ya que (por lo visto) soy incapaz de esperarme a tener la historia finalizada para subirla y llega un momento que me bloqueo al escribir... Tendré que trabajar más sobre ello XD.**

 **Como pone en el resumen se trata de la pedida de mano de Emma (que NO debería de haber existido, ¿en que estaban pensando señores guionistas? ¿No veis la química entre la alcaldesa y la salvadora o que?). No esta ligado ni a antes de esta escena del 6x13 ni a los capítulos de después (basicamente porque no los he visto, espero a que los traduzcan en mi idioma para verlos... lo siento... jajajjaja... así que 0 spoilers!).**

 **No hace falta ni decir que OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen (si fuera así Hook no existiria y el doble de Hood se hubiera quedado donde estaba, ¡que no le hacia falta pasearse hombre!)**

 **Ahora si, a leer y a disfrutar. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Regina me abrió la puerta al primer timbrazo, había salido huyendo de mi propia casa nada más Hook hincó su rodilla en el suelo. No estaba preparada para casarme. No dejé ni que me hiciera la pregunta.

\- Emma, ¿va todo bien? – me preguntó sujetando la puerta para que entrara -. ¿Te sirvo algo? ¿Una copa?

\- Lo que sea – en aquel no tenía ninguna preferencia -, pero que sea fuerte – le pedí elevando la voz cuando se alejaba hacia el mueble bar.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había sentado en aquel sofá, con los años casi me había hecho una asidua de aquel lugar. Al principio había sido por Henry, luego ya por la amistad que había terminado por hacer con ella, con Regina.

\- Aquí la tienes – se sentó a mi lado dejando la botella en la mesa, cerca de nosotras.

Bebí de un trago y cerré los ojos, era muchísimo más fuerte de lo que había imaginado. Me serví otro vaso pero no lo toqué, me dediqué a jugar con él. Estábamos en silencio, no me presionaba a hablar, en aquel sentido las dos éramos igual. Tal vez por eso era que congeniábamos, éramos bastante similares en casi todo.

\- Me ha pedido que me case con él… Hook me ha pedido que me case con él… Se arrodilló, levantó la mirada y el anillo y cuando abrió la boca… salí huyendo – dije.

\- Bueno, técnicamente no te ha pedido que te cases con él – levanté los ojos del vaso y la miré -. Perdona – se disculpó.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, tal vez esperaba a que siguiera hablando pero yo no tenía mucho que decir, tan solo aquello, necesitaba verbalizar aquello.

\- ¿Por qué huiste? – esperó bebiendo otro sorbo, ella todavía iba por su primera copa.

\- No lo sé Regina, no lo sé – dejé el vaso y me acomodé en aquel sofá, era mullido.

\- Seguro que lo sabes Emma, una no huye porque si y menos cuando su novio le pide matrimonio – dio otro sorbo -. Aunque este sea Hook. Así que dime, ¿por qué te fuiste Emma?

Ella tenía razón, una persona no se alejaba de quien quería y menos en un momento como aquel. ¿Quería a Hook? Sí. ¿Amaba a Hook? Querer era lo mismo que amar, ¿no? ¿Se veía compartiendo un futuro con él? Estaban compartiendo piso, más compromiso de futuro que ese seguro que no existía. ¿Quería tener hijos con Hook? A él no es que le gustaran especialmente los críos. ¿Quería casarse con Hook? Aquello era lo mismo que le preguntaran si quería perder su libertad, si quería perder opciones. ¿Opciones? No, supongo que no quería un futuro eterno con él. Al menos no de aquel modo.

\- ¿Emma?

Movió las manos por delante de sus ojos, se había quedado como en trance, como hacían algunas de las pociones que usaba antaño. Suspiró y espero a que Emma volviese a estar con ella en aquel salón.

\- Opciones, creo que es eso, las opciones, quiero alguna más – Emma había salido de su ensoñación asustando a Regina. Había estado diez largos minutos esperando en el más absoluto de los silencios -. Quiero a Hook pero no estoy segura de querer estar siempre con él.

\- Ves, aquí tienes la respuesta Emma. No te preocupes, eso no es malo – le sonrió intentando animar a la que era la otra madre de su hijo.

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Lo estoy, un final feliz ha de ser feliz para ambos y no para uno solo Emma. No es malo, no te preocupes. Puede que ahora no te lo parezca pero con el tiempo lo veras. Si algo me enseñaron tus padres es que el amor verdadero puede con todo y estoy segura de que lo encontraras.

\- Si… eso es algo que siempre me he preguntado… ¿Por qué mis besos con Hook no rompen maldiciones? Mis padres, Henry,… todos han roto pero no los nuestros… Tal vez sea esto, Hook no es mi amor verdadero…

\- Ven, vamos a brindar por los amores verdaderos que andan perdidos.

\- ¡Por ellos! – rellené ambas copas y se la tendí a ella -. Esto esta realmente fuerte.

Regina se río.

\- Es lo que tu me has pedido, no te quejes.

Levantó el vaso y bebió de nuevo. No iba a quejarse. Regina la observó mientras tomaba. Parecía que Emma estaba un poco mejor de cómo había venido. El pirata seria el que acabaría peor. No es que le cayera bien pero ahora lo compadecía, un poco, no demasiado. Por lo visto a Regina todavía le quedaba una pequeñísima parte de maldad. Sonrió y bebió.

\- ¿Te importa si me quedo aquí esta noche? Hook seguirá en casa y mis padres… bueno… mi padre tiene una amistad casi enfermiza con él…

Regina no pudo evitar romper a reír.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me acaba de venir la imagen de tu padre y Hook y… y… ¡tu madre allí mirando! – exclamó con dificultad -. No me voy a poder borrar esa imagen en la vida – seguía sin poder parar de reír.

\- ¡Por Dios! – hizo una mueca, estaba asqueada.

\- ¡Si lo has dicho tu! – la morena casi se doblaba de tanto reír.

\- No me refería a eso… - Emma se hacia la ofendida mientras miraba a Regina descojonarse y a la vez evitaba no hacerlo ella también. La verdad es que aquella imagen era de lo más extraña… sus padres y Hook. ¡Buf! Muy raro -. Y no me has respondido…

\- Claro que puedes quedarte Emma, las amigas están para esto.

\- Si molesto puedo irme al hostal eh, de verdad, tan solo era una idea.

\- Tranquila, no molestas para nada - si le hubieran dicho tiempo atrás que tendría a la salvadora durmiendo bajo su techo y que además se llevarían bien no se lo hubiera llegado a creer -. ¿Te sirvo otra?

\- Al final voy a cogerle el gusto y todo, pero si, tomaré otra – le tendí el vaso. Era una bebida que no me gustaba pero a la vez sí que lo hacia.

\- Receta familiar, no probaras nada igual.

\- Entonces tendrás que dármela, al fin y al cabo somos familia – le sonreí.

\- No cuela Swan, no cuela – se río vertiendo más de aquel liquido -. De momento me quedo con MI receta.

Le gustaba aquella Regina, pocas veces la había visto bromear. Siempre era demasiado formal.

\- Encontraré la manera de conseguirla, ya lo veras.

\- No esté tan segura querida, no soy de las que ceden – le avisó.

\- Ni yo de las que pierden alcaldesa – aunque se lo estaban tomando a broma no pudo evitar recordar sus comienzos. En aquella época hasta le parecía que había cierta tensión entre ellas pero acabaron llegando Hook y Hood y todo pareció quedar olvidado.

\- Ya veremos.

Al paso que iban terminarían bebiéndose la botella entera. Aquella bebida cada vez le gustaba más, ya no se notaba tan fuerte como antes. Además parecía que con el alcohol Regina se desinhibía con más rapidez de la que Emma estaba acostumbrada, hasta le había parecido ver un guiño hacia ella. Regina siempre le había gustado, no tenia reparo en confesárselo a si misma, a lo morena era otra cosa pero ella lo admitía sin problema alguno. Quien no sintiera algo por aquella morocha tenía un problema, era de las mujeres que pasaban por tu lado y no podías evitar girarte. Si Hook no hubiera logrado conquistarla por un tiempo… tal vez… tal vez… ella y Regina… ¿Seria eso posible? ¿O se lo estaría imaginando y solo seria cosa del alcohol?

\- Regina Mills, le aviso que voy a conseguirla – ni ella misma sabia si se refería a la botella o a la propia alcaldesa.

\- Soy difícil de convencer, ya debería saberlo señorita – levantó el vaso, inclinó levemente la cabeza y bebió.

\- Soy buena convenciendo, en eso estamos de suerte – le sonrió.

¿Ya que más daba? Era lo suficiente adulta (de hecho siendo una niña ya era adulta) para hacer lo que ella quería. Regina tenía razón, el amor era felicidad para ambos, y con Hook no había funcionado, ¿por qué lamentarse y quedarse de luto en vez de ver que averiguar si aquella tensión que recordaba todavía seguía siendo palpable? Ya tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con Hook.

\- Demuéstreme lo que sabe hacer señorita-quiero-esto-y-lo-voy-a-conseguir – la retó.

 _"Supongo que al final si que existía una tensión entre nosotras."_

Sin pensárselo dos veces agarró por el brazo a la morena y la arrastró hasta que quedó debajo de Regina.

\- Me gusta que me reten – le avisó antes de atrapar sus labios.

No se había parado a pensar lo mucho que, antes, había imaginado como seria besarla. Sus labios eran más suaves de lo que su mente creía. Eran suaves y carnosos, una combinación perfecta. Además, a diferencia de los de Hook, no rascaban. Punto a favor para la morena.

\- Bueno es saberlo, y ahora sigue besándome.

Regina también había notado aquella tensión que se había establecido entre ellas desde siempre. Pero Hood… bueno, Hood se suponía que era su amor verdadero así que dejo de lado aquello que le despertaba la rubia. ¿Pero que clase de amor verdadero era el que se iba con su mujer muerta y después se acostaba con la hermana de la que era su verdadero amor? Ahora nada de aquello importaba, Hood ya no estaba y Emma sí.

Los labios de Regina se habían abierto nada más encontrarse por segunda vez con los de la rubia, ya habían esperado demasiado. No quería dar marcha atrás, tan solo hacia a delante. Las manos de Emma se habían enroscado por sus piernas, avanzaban sin vacilación hacia su trasero. Las de Regina acariciaban el cuello de la rubia, seguía demasiado enganchada a aquellos labios, podría pasarse horas besándola sin hacer nada más. Aquella rubia besaba de maravilla. No pudo evitar gemir cuando aquellas manos le apretaron el trasero.

\- Me encanta tu culo – la besó fugazmente – y tus gemidos – otro beso corto y otro apretón.

Se quitó el jersey rojo que llevaba y volvió a abalanzarse sobre Emma. ¿Cómo habían podido tardar años en hacer aquello?

\- Y tus pechos – las manos de la rubia fueron a ellos.

\- Emma – gimió – haz el favor de callarte.

Regina tenia unos pechos de infarto, sin quitarse el sujetador ya se los podía imaginar perfectamente. Se lamió los labios y fue a por el broche, se sentía como una niña el día de Navidad. Regina era su regalo. Ahora la que gimió fue ella al ver botar aquellos dos al deshacerse del sujetador de encaje negro. Si todo iba a ser así Regina acabaría por matarla.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Con magia? – Regina se había desecho de toda la ropa de Emma con un simple movimiento.

\- Tenías demasiada ropa en comparación – se justificó mirando aquellos pezones erectos de los pechos blanquecinos de Emma -. Eres preciosa Emma.

\- ¿Ahora si podemos hablar? – sonrió bajándole la cremallera de la falda.

\- No, solo yo puedo hablar, tu debes seguir desvistiéndome – le ordeno.

No se lo pensó dos veces antes de hacerle caso, no iba ni a perder ni un segundo de aquel cuerpazo que tenia delante. Porque sí, admitámoslo, Regina tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Atacó una vez más los pechos de la morena deseosa de llevárselos a la boca. De mientras Regina se entretenía deslizando su mano por el abdomen de Emma, cada vez más cerca de aquello que se moría por probar.

\- Emma – gimió de nuevo al sentir como la rubia intentaba meterse todo su pecho en la boca. Casi parecía una niña que no había comido en meses. Se fregó contra su pierna intentando calmar la excitación que le había provocado aquello, no le funcionó, tan solo la agravó más.

Emma, al sentir como Regina se había movido, no dudó en meterle la mano bajo las bragas que aun llevaba. Aquello si que era estar caliente. Regina estaba como una perra en celo. Sonrió y empezó a acariciarla. Las uñas de Regina se clavaron en su abdomen, había parado todo movimiento al sentir a Emma. Había entrado con fuerza haciendo que Regina arqueara la espalda y gritara con fuera, tanto que Emma no pudo evitar mojarse más de lo que ya estaba. Emma no paraba, no tenía intención de hacerlo, entraba y salía de ella con la misma fuerza y sin cansarse.

\- Por lo que más quieras, ni se te ocurra parar Emma – necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba asegurarse de que la rubia no se detendría.

Emma la besó y la acercó más a ella sin parar de moverse. Aquel movimiento encendió todavía más a la reina que no pudo evitar cabalgar para sentirla todavía con más intensidad. _"Emma Swan es toda una experta",_ pensó cuando Emma abrió más las piernas haciendo que las de ella repitieran su movimiento y quedara más expuesta su entrada.

\- Vas a correrte Regina – Emma ya podía notar las contracciones.

\- No, todavía no – le aseguró, no tenía pensado (ni quería) terminar aún.

 _"Veras como si"._ Tan solo necesitó dos estocadas más fuertes para hacer que la alcaldesa se corriera. Ya le había advertido que le gustaban los retos.

\- Creo que me he ganado esa receta – dijo una Emma triunfante retirando los dedos del interior de una Regina que jadeaba.

Con un chasquido Regina las había subido a la habitación.

\- Cállate y vuelve a follarme Emma Swan.

* * *

 **¿Que tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Se os ha hecho largo? ¿Corto?** **Si hay algún error ortográfico os pido mil perdones, yo y ella como que a veces no solemos llevarnos bien :)**

 **Dejadme algún review para el futuro jajajaja**

 **¡Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
